La dissolution des moeurs concomitante au crime
by Nelja
Summary: /Raffles, un cambrioleur amateur/ L'attitude de Bunny par rapport à Raffles semble si peu naturelle qu'elle pourrait entraîner des soupçons. Une discussion s'ensuit, puis d'autres choses. PWP slash, RafflesBunny, D/s.


_Cette fanfic contient des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Cependant, elle se penche principalement sur la façon dont ils en sont arrivés là, et le sexe en lui-même est très allusif, d'où le rating "seulement" M et pas MA. Par contre, elle a été écrite sur une communauté pour le thème "obéissance", et contient des thèmes de domination-soumission, et on peut parler aussi de relation inégalitaire et de manipulation émotionnelle, même si tout reste normalement consensuel. Ne lisez pas si cela vous met mal à l'aise._

_Tout appartient moralement à E.W. Hornung, même si ses personnages sont dans le domaine public maintenant._

_Pour ceux qui sont venus ici par curiosité ou accident sans connaître le fandom, Raffles est un gentleman cambrioleur de l'époque victorienne, et Bunny est un jeune homme honnête à la base, mais qui s'est retrouvé son réticent complice sous le double effet de dettes impossibles à payer et d'une grande admiration pour Raffles._

* * *

><p>Après que Raffles et moi eurent commencé nos activités illégales, il y eut un temps où je ne sus comment réagir, quand nous nous croisions par hasard dans un club ou un autre.<p>

Devais-je témoigner ouvertement de notre complicité renouvelée depuis notre scolarité ? Ou au contraire, devais-je la dissimuler ? Helas, si c'est le second, j'y étais fort peu habile. Même quand je prenais la décision de tenir une grande discussion avec quelque autre de mes connaissances, mon regard finissait toujours par retrouver Raffles et s'attacher à sa silhouette fière et élégante, me détournant de la conversation en cours, et me condamnant à répondre à côté ; une habitude que ma réputation d'auteur, et donc d'excentrique, ne pouvait excuser qu'un temps.

Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Que voulais-je faire ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même ! Un instant, je désirais intensément l'écouter parler, être en sa compagnie, obtenir de sa part un témoignage public d'amitié peut-être. L'instant d'après, je rougissais en me rappelant que toute marque de reconnaissance de sa part n'aurait été au fond qu'un rappel de ma nouvelle vie de malhonnêteté. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais chasser l'espoir irraisonné que si je passais du temps avec Raffles, s'il pouvait prendre plaisir à ma compagnie en dehors de ces crimes, alors notre relation serait en quelque sorte éclarcie, partiellement libérée de cette ombre. Comme c'était irrationnel, de penser que de tels actes puissent se diluer dans des conversations mondaine et autres souvenirs honnêtes ! Et comme c'était tentant, quoique tellement inadéquat ! En bref, une tumultueuse confusion de sentiments me mettait dans l'état de panique d'une aiguille à boussole qui voudrait se refuser à désigner le nord.

Les premières fois où j'avais connu cette situation, j'avais réussi à imaginer une autre obligation, à la satisfaction, je l'espérais, de mes interlocuteurs. Je fuyais ainsi la possibilité qu'on remarque mon comportement étrange, et, de façon non moins pressante, mes propres mouvements émotionnels contradictoires. Mais ce soir-là, j'avais déjà assuré quelques vieux amis et même quelques femmes charmantes de ma disponibilité inconditionnelle et sans limite de temps, quand Raffles fut introduit, gracieusement en retard comme il se le permettait parfois.

Ma confusion était entière. Je me forçai à écouter les conversations de mes amis, à m'y intéresser, même. Je voulus m'éloigner légèrement, chercher un emplacement d'où Raffles ne serait plus visible, l'ignorer, enfin ! Mais mes yeux, me trahissant volontiers, ne cessaient de vouloir vérifier à tous les instants si mon refuge était toujours aussi libre de l'image de Raffles, ce qui ne faisait rien pour dissimuler ma nervosité.

Je pensais pourtant un instant avoir réussi à l'éviter de façon un peu plus sûre un instant, quand des doigts se posèrent sur mon poignet. Je sus qui c'était, je le pense, rien qu'à la chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau, avant même de me retourner pour croiser son regard dur et captivant. Je murmurai peut-être le nom de Raffles. En tout cas, il saisit mon bras d'une poigne plus forte.

"Suis-moi, Manders."

Je m'exécutai comme dans un rêve. Si mon esprit reconnut qu'il m'entraînait dans ses appartements, il ne porta aucun jugement, ne tira aucune conclusion. Je me rappelle la main de Raffles qui semblait brûler mon poignet, et puis la déception de l'entendre m'appeler par mon nom de famille, mais plus que tout le soulagement d'obéir à nouveau à ses ordres, de savoir qu'il avait décidé la direction que je prendrais, et que donc, à la fin, rien de mauvais ne pourrait m'arriver. J'ai déjà constaté, peut-être à de trop nombreuses reprises, la nature non seulement irrésistible, mais aussi étrangement plaisante, que ses injonctions avaient sur moi.

Il ferma la porte sur moi, et me saisit par les épaules.

"A quoi joues-tu ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendue, mais vibrante, chargée de colère. Son visage et le mien n'étaient éloignés que de quelques centimètres.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'il me reprochait.

"C'est ma faute !" murmurai-je d'un ton qui sembla plaintif à mes oreilles. "J'aurais dû demander ! Comment je devais me comporter ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?"

"Tout sauf ça." soupira-t-il. "Enfin, pour rattraper le coup, j'ai dû laisser échapper par accident le bruit que tu me devais de l'argent. Tu es officiellement en train de me rembourser, Bunny. Après tout, tout ceci a commencé un jour où tu avais perdu au baccarat..."

Il sourit, sans doute plus par fierté d'avoir, une fois de plus, sauvé la situation, que par affection pour moi. Mais associé à l'usage renouvelé de mon surnom, cela me réchauffa le coeur tout de même.

"Je te dois plus que je ne pourrais dire." dis-je à voix basse. Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse, ni même de réaction. J'exprimais juste un mouvement de mon âme, un de ceux qui me venaient quand je me rappelais que Raffles m'avait sauvé de la ruine et du déshonneur - tout en réussissant à oublier comment. De plus, cela me procurait une étrange satisfaction de justifier les paroles de Raffles, de constater qu'il n'avait pas vraiment menti.

Il soupira. "Bien. Nous allons redescendre au club. Tu sembleras abattu, et nerveux si tu veux, et tu cesseras de m'observer de cette façon. Tu ne m'adresseras plus la parole de la soirée." Je hochai la tête. Ces consignes ne me plaisaient pas, mais je comprenais leur utilité. Et elles auraient toujours l'heur de me délivrer de mes indécisions. "Dans... disons une semaine, nous semblerons réconciliés, et parlerons à nouveau de la saison de cricket et autres points si importants en société lorsque nous nous retrouverons dans la même pièce. Entendu ?" J'approuvai, toujours sans voix, mais éprouvant une sorte de plénitude intérieure. Bien sûr, si Raffles le voulait, cela se passerait ainsi et pas autrement. Cette idée suffisait à me réconforter.

Tout aurait pu se finir ainsi, s'il n'avait pas émis un dernier soupir, à moitié affligé, à moitié indulgent, reculant d'un pas pour m'observer d'un oeil critique.

"Tout de même, Bunny, n'aurais-tu pas pu réfléchir ? Que penserais-tu d'un jeune gentleman qui me regarderait comme tu me regardes ?"

"Rien !" m'exclamai-je vigoureusement, avant de baisser la voix. Personne, très certainement, ne pouvait nous entendre, mais je préférais ne prendre aucun risque.

Raffles eut un sourire cynique.

"Oui, toi, tu ne soupçonnerais rien, sans doute."

"Mais ce n'est pas possible ! On ne pourrait pas deviner ce qui s'est passé juste comme ça ! Il n'y a personne de la police ici, de toute façon !"

Raffles avait toujours cette expression, qui me pénétrait de façon si dure et si agréable à la fois. Celle qui laissait entendre qu'il voyait toutes mes faiblesses et mes insuffisances avec une netteté absolue, mais que, pour quelque raison mystérieuse, il était prêt à les accepter, voire à en être vaguement amusé, au prix de ma fidélité absolue. C'était peut-être de la gentillesse de sa part, en tout cas ce qui en était le plus proche de lui à moi.

"Probablement pas. Ils imagineraient tout autre chose, avec tes yeux battus, et ton visage de demoiselle timide. Mais vois-tu, j'ai une jolie couverture ici. Et déjà que je suis opposé à l'idée de payer quoi que ce soit pour mes méfaits, ça m'ennuierait vraiment beaucoup de me faire emprisonner pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas fait."

Je suis certain que mon visage devenait de seconde en seconde plus écarlate. Raffles a certainement raison de me croire naïf, mais je voyais maintenant parfaitement ce à quoi il pensait.

Après tout, il est habituel, au moins chez les jeunes garçons, de ressentir certaines inclinations, certaines amitiés ou admirations qu'il est difficile de distinguer de sentiments amoureux. C'est bien pour cela qu'il est nécessaire de l'interdire, et surtout de taire ces sentiments qui n'amènent qu'à des coeurs brisés et des moqueries s'ils ne sont pas réciproques, à des proximités honteuses s'ils le sont. Mais je suis mal placé pour parler, ayant rarement eu le courage de faire la cour même à une jeune fille, même avec la possibilité du bonheur conjugal au bout du chemin.

Mais penser qu'on aurait pu supposer cela à propos de Raffles et moi m'emplissait de confusion, d'embarras, ainsi que de ce qui ressemblait fort à un sentiment d'injustice. Non, ce n'était pas la raison de mes regards en coin, et non, rien ne s'était passé entre nous ! Maintenant qu'elle avait été formulée, je ne pouvais pourtant pas dire que l'idée me répugnait.

En toute honnêteté, je me demande si je n'avais pas déjà ressenti cette attirance depuis plus longtemps, sans oser me l'avouer, mélangeant en mon coeur deux formes d'attrait de l'interdit, de fascination et de réticence morale, désirant inconsciemment accomplir un tout autre crime. Cependant, cette nouvelle compréhension de mes sentiments faisait naître en moi plus d'inquiétude et de honte que de joie.

"Peut-être alors n'aurions-nous pas dû disparaître tous les deux." dis-je d'une voix faible. "Tout le monde nous a vus."

"Justement !" expliqua Raffles, désinvolte. "En ce moment même, ils pensent que si nous avions quelque chose à cacher, nous n'aurions pas osé !" Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait convaincu. "Bunny !" Raffles eut un sourire prédateur qui fit courir un frisson le long de mon échine. "L'idée ne te laisse pas indifférent, on dirait. Peut-être devrais-tu prendre un peu de temps pour te calmer avant de revenir à la société de nos pairs." Et, ce disant, il s'affala sur un canapé, me fixant d'un regard perçant, comme si mes doutes et mes hésitations étaient un spectacle digne d'intérêt.

"Je... je ferais n'importe quoi si tu me le demandais, tu sais."

Cette phrase était pour moi, à cet instant, une évidence, comme une délivrance. Avec le nouveau tour qu'avait pris ma vie, j'aurais pu l'énoncer à n'importe quel moment, et cela n'aurait pas été moins vrai. En fait, je n'en aurais probablement pas eu le courage si j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir aux circonstances, si je m'étais seulement demandé ce que je suggérais ainsi à Raffles. Etait-ce de ne plus jamais lui causer d'ennuis avec mes sentiments débridés, ou au contraire répondre à n'importe quel désir qu'il pouvait avoir de son côté ? Je ne le savais même pas ! Je ne voulais pas le savoir !

Raffles souriait maintenant franchement.

"Oh Bunny... Tu me surprends encore, parfois. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le cran de le dire." Il interprétait mes paroles sans ambiguité de la seconde façon, réalisai-je. Et il avait probablement raison. Il savait probablement ce que je désirais depuis bien avant que je le réalise moi-même. "En fait, de telles proclamations me sembleraient probablement bien vides et suspiscieuses, si ce n'était pas de toi, qui as déjà fait tout ce que nous savons. Est-ce bien difficile pour toi, d'être ainsi hors-la-loi..." Je ne pouvais dire s'il se moquait de moi, ou s'il y avait là une réelle compassion ; peut-être ne voulais-je pas le savoir. "Viens ici."

C'était le ton impérieux qui avait sur moi une telle emprise, mais que je ne pouvais haïr, au contraire. J'avançais vers lui, et si mon pas put sembler hésitant, ce fut moins par une lutte de ma volonté que par une faiblesse de mes jambes. Raffles pris ma main, m'attira à lui, enserra ma taille et me fit tomber sur ses genoux. Je ne résistai pas un instant, alors même que je savais l'infâmie de ces actes, alors même que mon esprit évoquait des images humiliantes, rappelant à quel point mon comportement était celui d'une femme de conduite légère. On s'habitue malheureusement au crime et à la bassesse, surtout quand on peut de persuader que cela ne lèse personne, surtout quand les fruits en sont si doux... surtout quand Raffles, avec toute sa force et sa maîtrise, était là pour me guider. Je fermai les paupières.

"Ouvre les yeux." ordonna-t-il. Bien sûr, je m'exécutai. Son visage était si proche du mien, ses traits virils et parfaitement dessinés, comme une statue antique, si seulement les statues avaient pu avoir des yeux dont l'éclat hypnotisait, dont l'intensité faisait sentir faible comme un enfant !

La main longue et fine de Raffles ébouriffa mes cheveux, caressa ma tête. Un frisson courut tout le long de mon corps, de désirs informulés et de panique. Une partie du moi savait que j'aurais dû au moins faire une tentative de m'extirper de cette situation, même si je n'en avais nulle envie. Les doigts de Raffles derrière mon oreille, descendant lentement sur mon cou.

"Enlève ton gilet, et ta cravate." souffla Raffles. Je suivis ses ordres aussi promptement que je pouvais, quasiment fasciné de réaliser si clairement que je ne pouvais que lui obéir, fasciné parce qu'il le savait aussi. "Ouvre ta chemise." Je fus immédiatement récompensé par les lèvres de Raffles sur ma nuque, et mes doigts tremblaient, hésitaient, se perdaient, alors que je finissais d'ouvrir mes boutons. Le contact de sa peau mettait la mienne en feu. Il m'était arrivé, parfois, de souhaiter de sa part plus de marques de complicité, voire d'affection. Malgré la perversité de ces attouchements, c'était plus captivant, plus intense que tout ce que j'avais espéré.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir prétendre que c'était la honte qui faisait brûler mon corps tout entier, mais ce n'était qu'une bien faible partie de mes sentiments. Oh, bien sûr, je me rendais compte de l'indignité de ma situation et de mes réactions, mais elle ne comptait plus, complètement ensevelie sous la certitude que c'était ce que Raffles m'avait demandé, ce qu'il attendait de moi. C'était une excuse facile, certainement ! Je savais bien que je ne pouvais ainsi me libérer de ma responsabilité d'humain adulte et sain d'esprit, qu'une partie de moi aurait pu, si vraiment nécessaire, me libérer de la domination de sa volonté sur la mienne ! Mais la voie de l'obéissance était tellement plus facile, tellement plus douce aussi. Dans ces instants, je désirais les attentions de Raffles plus que n'importe quoi au monde, mon corps perdu dans les abîmes de plaisirs interdits et furtifs, mon coeur surtout, vibrant de joie à chacune de ces caresses qui pouvaient être sentis comme des signes d'affection déviante, brûlant de ne pas le décevoir, d'accomplir la moindre de ses volontés. Jusqu'au bout, oui, et peut-être y avait-il là une note d'orgueil, à lui offrir ma perdition, encore et encore.

Raffles saisit mon épaule, me fit basculer sur mon dos, et sa force calme mais irrésistible me fit encore trembler. Puis il se pencha au-dessus de moi, comme un prédateur. Je retins mon souffle. Je m'efforçai de ne rien imaginer, de ne rien désirer de plus.

"Tu ferais donc n'importe quoi pour moi, Bunny ?"

"Oui, oui !" Seulement protester de mon dévouement était déjà pour moi source d'un plaisir intense et confus. J'attendais son prochain ordre, l'occasion de le montrer. Il caressa mes lèvres, comme distraitement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il les embrasse. "Tout ce que tu voudras !"

"Et toi, que veux-tu ?" Son ton était soudain moins intense, plus léger. "Tu sais, tout tentant que tu puisses être, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ceci. Nous pourrions nous arrêter maintenant."

Non, pensai-je, non, surtout pas ! Mais cette protestation resta tout intérieure, muette. Raffles était toujours penché sur moi, et le poids de sa présence m'écrasait, mais je dois avouer que c'est à peine si son corps touchait le mien maintenant. Il continuait.

"Alors, Bunny, est-ce que tes jolies lèvres peuvent aussi donner ton avis ? Veux-tu que je continue ?"

A ce moment, je ne me demandai pas un instant s'il s'arrêterait effectivement, devant mon silence. Plus tard, je me suis posé la question, mais je suis toujours persuadé qu'il l'aurait fait. Ce que j'ignore encore est ce qu'il pensait alors. Se souciait-il sincèrement de mes souhaits, ou avait-il perçu l'apaisement et la jubilation que j'éprouvais à me laisser entraîner par ses ordres ? Voulait-il me priver de ce soutien, évaluer ma détermination quand j'étais à nouveau livré à moi-même, portant tout le poids de mon libre-arbitre ? Je ne sais pas s'il me testait, je ne sais pas s'il s'amusait de moi. Son expression ne montrait ni moquerie ni reproche, juste de la curiosité. Je m'en souviens très bien, mais je sais aussi qu'il pouvait afficher tous les visages qu'il désirait, même les plus éloignés de son tempérament, même devant des gens plus méfiants que moi.

J'ignore combien de temps je ne pus parler, alors que les supplications ferventes de mon coeur n'atteignaient pas mes lèvres. Je me rappelle seulement que Raffles finit par s'éloigner de moi, se redresser, inteprétant mon silence comme une confirmation.

"Non..." parvins-je à murmurer. Il s'immobilisa, comme pour me laisser une seconde chance. "Ne t'arrête pas. S'il te plait." J'avais donné ma réponse ! Pourtant, il semblait encore hésiter, et l'idée que j'avais attendu trop longtemps me torturait ! Ma retenue se brisa, j'éclatai en un flot de paroles sans suite. "Je t'en prie... fais de moi n'importe quoi... tout ce que tu voudras, jusqu'au bout... j'ai remis mon destin entre tes mains, tu le sais... oh, je veux, je veux..."

De ma propre volonté, à haute voix, je suppliai pour ma propre dégradation, alors que Raffles écoutait chaque mot de mes prières dépravées - je m'accrochais à son attention comme à un espoir, alors qu'il dégustait avec un sourire satisfait les miettes de ma dignité abandonnée aux quatre vents. Je clamai des choses que auraient amené chez les Londoniens les moins convenables une grimace de mépris, et chacune d'entre elles était vraie.

"Stop." ordonna-t-il. Je m'interrompis par reflexe, avant même de sentir dans mon corps l'éclat d'effroi et de plaisir comblé que faisait naître en moi sa voix souveraine que j'aimais tant. J'étais sans force. "Je suis convaincu."

Il se pencha à nouveau sur moi, et m'embrassa.

Je ne peux même me rappeler si cela faisait partie de ce que j'avais mendié comme un misérable, lors de ma confession délirante. Mais c'est un bonheur tenace qui me sumbergea comme un alcool trop bon et trop fort.

"Bunny," continua paresseusement Raffles, "pour autant que j'aime ta compagnie, nous sommes attendus, et il y a un temps maximum pendant lequel on peut discuter de dettes sans paraître vulgaire. Aussi, ouvre mon pantalon tout de suite."

J'obéis, bien évidemment.

Ce soir-là, Raffles me fit me traîner à genoux, et j'en savourai chaque seconde. Il fit des éloges déviants de mes lèvres et de certains de leurs usages ; non seulement je ne trouvai pas en moi le moindre fragment de colère, mais je ne parvins même pas à retrouver la honte enfouie sous ses plaisirs souverains et mes extases perverses. Et il me fit découvrir, à ma grande confusion, que je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup plus que les injonctions de Raffles pour atteindre ma propre fin.

"Ah, Bunny," murmura-t-il alors que je me rhabillais. "je te recommande de ne pas sembler trop heureux de cet entretien. Tu peux garder pour le reste de la soirée toute la contrition que, j'en suis certain, tu ne manqueras pas de ressentir à un moment ou un autre."

Je m'y préparai ; mais auparavant, je priai intensément quelque force corrompue qui veuille m'entendre pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois.

S'il me le permettait, je prierais Raffles une autre fois.


End file.
